super_smash_flash_3fandomcom-20200214-history
Bandana Waddle Dee
Bandana Waddle Dee, or simply Waddle Dee, is the Waddle Dee who wears a blue bandana first seen in Kirby Super Star. In the original game, he only made a brief appearance in Megaton Punch, though the remake extends this appearance to Revenge of the King and takes over the role of Arena Waddle Dee. Appearances ''Kirby Super Star He is first seen in the sub-game Megaton Punch in ''Kirby Super Star, as the first and easiest of the three opponents, as he isn't very good at the sport. ''Kirby Super Star Ultra He appears again in Megaton Punch as the first combatant and is given the nickname "Bandana Waddle Dee" in Japanese material, but he was given a more significant role as King Dedede's adviser in the Revenge of the King sub-game. After Kirby defeats everything else King Dedede threw at him, he sent Bandana Waddle Dee against Kirby, much to his dismay, as he knew he stood no chance against Kirby. King Dedede decides to spare him, but he still went ahead regardless, out of loyalty to the King. He has higher hit points than a regular Waddle Dee (also replacing its appearance as an Arena-exclusive boss), but he doesn't offer much in the way of a threat. Kirby can defeat him with a single inhale, and he gives no copy ability. Later, Bandana Waddle Dee reappears as the sole cheerleader for Masked Dedede when Kirby finally reaches him, waving happily whenever Kirby or his Helper gets hurt. His final appearance is walking beside the King in the sub-game's credits. Kirby Mass Attack Bandana Waddle Dee makes a cameo in Strato Patrol EOS cheering for Meta Knight, along with Sailor Waddle Dee. Kirby's Return to Dream Land Waddle Dee is a playable character in ''Kirby's Return to Dream Land, controllable by players 2, 3, or 4. He was first revealed in the official trailer, running with King Dedede behind Kirby, who is carrying his Strawberry Shortcake. While back to being simply called "Waddle Dee", he wields a versatile spear, which he can throw, jab with, or perform a charge attack where he twirls it above his head like a helicopter blade, which makes him fly as well. He is also prominent in cutscenes, similar to his counterpart in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards. Waddle Dee can be used by Player 1 in The Arena and The True Arena after Kirby has beaten each once. ''Kirby: Triple Deluxe In this game, he functions very similarly to how Adeleine did in ''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards - he'll periodically toss an item (typically food or a Pep Brew) from the background for Kirby to catch in the foreground. He appears in some levels as AI, but also when the 3DS system StreetPasses another person; in this case, he'll toss a better item, such as a Maxim Tomato. If a copy of Kirby: Triple Deluxe is in the 3DS StreetPassed, Bandana Waddle Dee will toss Kirby a keychain as well. Trivia *Bandana Waddle Dee is just called Waddle Dee in all of the games he is in, though he is an actual character and not a regular Waddle Dee. *Bandana Waddle Dee replaces the Arena Waddle Dee in Kirby Super Star Ultra. *Bandana Waddle Dee is the only boss in Revenge of the King that didn't appear in The True Arena and instead appeared in The Arena. *Bandana Waddle Dee appears in Kirby Mass Attack, in the sub-game Strato Patrol EOS. He is cheering on Meta Knight in his arena, along with Sailor Waddle Dee. *Despite Bandana Waddle Dee being defeated by Kirby earlier in The Revenge, he comes back when Kirby battles Masked Dedede, even if Kirby has inhaled him, which is the easiest way to defeat him. *Bandana Waddle Dee is one of the few bosses to help Kirby. The others are Meta Knight, King Dedede, Landia, Dyna Blade, Daroach, and the Lor Starcutter. This does not include the anime. Artwork KRtDL Bandana Waddle Dee.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' KRtDL Waddle Dee.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' Gallery MegatonDee.png|''Kirby Super Star'' Bandana Dee2.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' Bandana Dee3.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' Bandana Dee4.png|''Crying'' WaddleDeeBattleIcon.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra Vs Waddle Dee'' (Icon from The Arena) SPE Sailor Waddle Dee.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' (Strato Patrol EOS) KTD_Bandana_Waddle_Dee.png|''Kirby Triple Deluxe'' Sprites KSS Bandana Waddle Dee sprite.png|''Kirby Super Star'' bandannawaddledee.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' KMA Bandana Waddle Dee sprite.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' References Category:Characters Category:Kirby universe